The present invention relates generally to data management, and more particularly to identifying and storing semantic and syntactic metadata to better organize highly dimensional heterogeneous data.
Conventionally information technology is about deriving insight and knowledge through collaboration among multidisciplinary researchers for modeling, clustering, analyzing, and mining of multidimensional data from various sources in an efficient manner.
One major challenge is accessibility to highly dimensional (e.g. numeric, string, binary, rectangular, graphic, audio, or video), heterogeneous (semantic and syntactic, data management systems such as flat files, binary, or character objects, relational data) and dispersed data. It becomes a bigger challenge and hindrance when multidisciplinary collaborators wish to worth together across institutional boundaries, due to absence of data standards to describe the semantic properties of data entities as well as a lack of data standards to describe the syntactic aspect of the data entries.
In addition, heterogeneous highly dimensional data is generated very rapidly. In order to keep pace with the newly generated data sets, a new approach, model, and system are required as the traditional model and system cannot be sustained.